The present invention relates to a connection aparatus to connect two printed wiring boards and more particularly to a connection apparatus to electrically connect the patterns on two printed wiring boards by merely inserting the same into throughholes formed in said printed wiring boards.
In a conventional electronic device which has a complicated circuitry, it is so difficult to incorporate such circuitry into a single printed wiring board that the circuitry is actually incorporated into two boards including a main printed wiring board and a sub printed wiring board before the sub printed wiring board is piled on the main printed wiring board. In order to connect the patterns on such main and sub printed wiring boards, a connection device as shown in FIGS. 18 and 19 was employed.
FIG. 18 shows a main printed wiring board A and a sub printed wiring board B, in each of which throughholes are formed for electrically connecting said two boards. The figure also shows a connection device C including a spacer C1 of synthetic resin and connecting pins C2 planted therethrough.
In order to connect the main printed wiring board A and the sub printed wiring board B by use of this connection device as shown in FIG. 18, the upper portions of the connecting pins C2 protruding from the top side of the spacer C1 is inserted into the throughholes in the main printed wiring board A to solder said upper portions to the pattern on the top side thereof while the lower portions of the connecting pins C2 of the spacer C1 protruding from the underside of the spacer is inserted into the throughholes in the sub wiring board B to solder said lower portions to the pattern on the underside thereof.
By contrast, the connection device D shown in FIG. 19 includes a male pin assembly D1 of a similar structure to the above connection device C and a socket assembly D2. The upper portions of the male pin assembly D1 are soldered on the top side of the main printed wiring board A while the lower portions of the male pin assembly D1 are disengageably engaged in said socket assembly D2 having an underside, from which connection pins protrude to be soldered at the under-side of the sub printed wiring board B.
In the prior art as shown in FIG. 18, the structure is simple though it is extremely difficult, once connected, to disconnect the printed wiring boards A and B for repair purposes. On the other hand, the prior art shown in FIG.19 has an advantage that the work of disconnecting the two printed wiring boards A and B is easily done. However, the above two prior art devices has a common characteristic that both the connection pins C2 of the connetion devise C and the connection pins of the male pin assembly D1 as well as the connection pins of the socket D2 are soldered to the respective printed wiring boards.
For this reason, soldering is inevitably required for connection work with respect to the two printed boards A as well as B with the result that manufacturing steps are increased to incur enhanced costs while making the work of disconnecting the connection devices C and D from the related printed wiring boards more troublesome.
Further, although the prior art connection devices C and D used to connect the printed wiring boards A and B is capable of doing the connection in the vertical direction while having the aforementioned problem, it is impossible to connect the sub printed wiring board B to the main printed wiring board A in a perpendicular arrangement thereof.